Kawakami Transfers
by dude932
Summary: Being accepted to Kawakami Academy was a big thing for Tatsuki, she didn't even question why the school had requested Ichigo to attend alongside her in her acceptance letter. However the two weren't expecting to be brought into a Kawakami battle even before they were registered on the school rosters. Also how does the strongest student of Kawakami know Ichigo?


_Orange hair filled her vision while the scent of vanilla flooded her senses. It was so familiar to her yet she couldn't quite place it, arms were wrapped around her legs and her own arms were wrapped around the boy's neck. She felt so comfortable so warm and protected. Now she remembered, she had picked a fight with a group of thugs that were second years at a local high school. Odd for someone who was only seven years old but Momoya Kawakami wasn't your usual seven year old girl. No she was a fighter always looking for someone stronger to fight. Having come to the city to watch a martial arts tournament she got bored at simply watching and walked off wanting to fight someone only to run into a group of thugs._

_Immediately things got out of hand, she was a strong fighter but even so fifteen against one was risky even for her at that age. She did well to hold her own against the large teens that she was against but she was forbidden to use any of her martial arts techniques that she knew out of tournaments and training. She respected her teachers too much to disobey them, even if it meant her death. _

_She had thought it to be all over, she had been hit in the leg with a metal pipe causing serious damage, and was unable to stand let alone fight back any more. But something had happened, her memory was fuzzy but she oddly remembered an orange haired boy shouting something before attempting to fight the teens off, from what she saw he had barely any experience in any forms of fighting, his karate stance had been sloppy and before she blanked out he had gotten the shit kicked out of him, even worse then she had._

_Now she could feel that the boy was limping and that his hands around her legs were trembling slightly. But still he walked on, shifting her weight in his arms every few minutes just to make sure that she wasn't slipping down his back. Turning her head to the side so her cheek rested against his back her eyes widened slightly as she gazed at the river they were walking along, it's waters orange in the afternoon light seemed to leave her in a trance as she listened to the boy's heart beat through his back... she knew this boy... somehow._

* * *

"Gah!" Ichigo shouted as he jolted awake before something smashed into the side of his head making him face plant against the inside window of the train with a groan. Sliding down it slightly getting a screech from his cheek on glass he looked over his shoulder to see Tatsuki sleeping she had struck out in her sleep and punched him square in the face. Groaning slightly as he rubbed his slightly swelling cheek he glared at his sleeping child hood friend as she simply cuddled up to her bag in her sleep mumbling 'bring it on' and 'is that all you punks got' in her sleep.

"_Pissing me off and she's not even awake, that's Tatsuki for ya."_ Ichigo sighed to himself as he slouched in his seat turning his attention to the scenery as it passed by at high speeds, however his eyes could follow everything since he was use to travelling at high speeds that were faster then the speed the train was currently going. His thoughts a mess as he began to think on how he had ended up on a train with Tatsuki of all people. Four months ago he had been fighting in his prime against the biggest threat he had ever faced, the biggest threat the Soul Society had ever faced.

Sosuke Aizen.

Now here he sat four months later on a train to some academy that Tatsuki was dragging him too for their senior year, apparently the school relied heavily on martial arts and Tatsuki had been trying to get in ever since the first year of high school, Karakura High had been her second choice she had given her all for the entrance exams to Kawakami Academy and hadn't been accepted, she only now had been accepted in the condition she bring one Ichigo Kurosaki along.

Tatsuki hadn't hesitated even for a second and dragged him along not even asking why the school wanted Ichigo, hell Ichigo didn't even know about the school to begin with.

Ichigo hadn't refused, he figured leaving Karakura would allow him some breathing space from everything spiritual. After the Winter War everything in his life seemed to come to a grinding halt, no need to get stronger to fight and even if he wanted to get stronger there was nothing he could do. He couldn't fight, not like he had been.

Thugs from Karakura still tried to pick fights with him but they didn't hold a flame to the ones he had fought in the past. Kicking the shit out of thugs couldn't even be called a pass time, it was a hindrance now. Most of the time, he was at his mother's grave simply sitting with her, talking. Something he hadn't ever really done. In the past he had only visited the grave once a year, in the last four months alone he would have visited over thirty times. Sighing as he looked out the window he closed his eyes attempting to go back to sleep only for Tatsuki to wake up and complained that she was hungry.

"How long?" She questioned for the tenth time in the last half an hour.

"I don't know." Ichigo sighed sliding further down in his seat. "What's so damn important about this academy anyway? I was fine at Karakura."

"I don't care." Tatsuki huffed in annoyance. "The only way I could get in was if I dragged you along." Ichigo just groaned in annoyance. "Stop being such a baby, you get to go to the top marital arts school in all of Japan, fighting is apart of the curriculum." Ichigo glanced over to see her looking over a pamphlet. "Says here they have class wars."

"Wars?"

"Yeah like the two classes battle against one another with replica weapons and stuff." Tatsuki told him as she continued to read opting to remain quiet for the rest of the train ride into Kawakami city. Stepping off the train, the two teens grabbed their luggage before Ichigo glanced down at Tatsuki who was fumbling around with her phone.

"Oi."

"Oi to you to, what do you want?" Tatsuki questioned not looking up from her phone.

"The hell are we going?" Ichigo asked, his annoyance showing in his voice. "Because I'm about ready to head back to Karakura."

"Bite my ass." Tatsuki huffed before she walked forward, never taking her eyes off her phone making Ichigo sigh.

"You're starting to act like Mizurio."

"You're the one who got it for me for Christmas, who knew angry birds was so addictive." She laughed before holding up the phone. "Just kidding, Orihime says hi."

"Of course she does." Ichigo said looking at the message from Orihime.

"What do you think of Orihime anyway?" Tatsuki questioned as they began to walk along out of the train station, Tatsuki leading their way.

"What kinda question is that?" Ichigo asked his annoyance growing at Tatsuki's sudden question.

"A relatively simply one for people who aren't complete morons." Tatsuki jabbed. "Just look at what you guys have been through together."

"Who cares about all that now." Ichigo told her, his annoyance of the reminder of the time when he still had his powers causing him to take a few stride forward so he was walking in front of Tatsuki. "Let's just get to the place where we're staying and crash, I'm about ready to collapse." Ichigo told her.

"Well we have to go to the school first." Tatsuki told him. "Then we can go and chill out for the afternoon. The principle will give us our accommodation keys." Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his spiky orange hair that he had let grow out over the few months since his fight with Aizen, not even nearing the length to what it was after his training in the dangai but it was getting pretty shaggy. The two headed through the bustling streets of Kawakami enjoying the sights of the town they would be staying in for the remainder of their school year. A few people gave Ichigo a wide birth only causing his annoyance to grow, as they made their way towards the school he was ready to snap.

"This can't be right." Tatsuki mused as she looked at the map on the back of the pamphlet before looking around the area they were standing in. They were in the middle of a clearing, trees surrounding them on every side. "Weird... It says we're on school grounds..." Tatsuki said before the pamphlet was snatched out of her hands making her swing around and rip it back out of Ichigo's hand only for the two to start pulling on either side of the map before it ripped in half.

"Great, you broke it." Ichigo sighed.

"Screw that! You broke it you ass!" Tatsuki shouted at him, snatching his half of the map from his hands and trying to line the cut up before growling in frustration. "You're the biggest idiot! Now how are we going to find the school?"

"How about we ask everyone?" Ichigo questioned making Tatsuki look up to see Ichigo was scanning the trees, she followed his line of sight and her eyes widened slightly when she saw dozens of teens step out of the trees some with a red sash and some with a blue, all wearing white gym uniforms. "They look old enough to be students right?"

"I think they are." Tatsuki said. "And you know how I said that the school has mock battles?"

"Yeah."

"I think we're in the middle of one." She said making Ichigo groan as he face palmed.

"CHARGE!"

"I'll take red, you take blue?" Ichigo suggested as both of them dropped their bags.

"Show these kids what we can bring to the table huh?" Tatsuki questioned with a grin however only getting a shrug out of Ichigo. "You're still an ass." Ichigo scoffed before the two went back to back, everyone charging at the two, whoever came close to the duo immediately got their asses handed to them. Weather it be red or blue. Finally after numerous tries of getting passed the duo, the red and blues started to work with one another, trying to take down the duo however, they failed tremendously.

"Well, that was a work out and a half." Ichigo said rolling his neck a light sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"For you maybe." Tatsuki huffed as sweat dripped down her brow. "I'm sorry I didn't go around fighting super powered monsters for the better half of a year." She groaned rolling her shoulders as Ichigo scowled at having the past brought up so easily like that. "That was more then a work out, a few hits landed towards the end."

"You sure you're not losing your touch?" Ichigo questioned with a light smirk before he had to side step an axe kick to the head which hit the ground with force. He glanced at Tatsuki who was smirking at him.

"Careful Ichigo, wouldn't want you to get hurt now." She said grinning, however her eyes were full of a challenge.

"You really want to do this right now Tatsuki, you look pretty winded to me." Ichigo said with a slight smirk tugging at his lips once more before he watched her crouch down and pull a red and blue band from two different people. "Left or right." She questioned placing her hands behind her back making Ichigo cock and eyebrow. "Left or right!?" She snapped this time making Ichigo sigh.

"Left." Ichigo told her before she pulled her right hand out. "The hell Tatsuki?"

"Like I'd give you what you want." She grinned as she threw him the blue ribbon. "Put that on and we'll go find out respective teams."

"You're kidding me."

"What, we're students here now so we gotta do our class activities right." Ichigo rubbed his forehead before Tatsuki threw him the band and he snatched it out of the air. "We'll shove our crap over there by the tree." Ichigo glanced to where she was pointing and nodded as he threw his bag over there, Tatsuki doing the same. "We'll finish this mock battle then come back for our stuff, after I've kicked your ass an all." She grinned before running off into the trees where she had seen the red teams come from.

"Man... this is going to be a pain in the ass." Ichigo sighed as he looked down to one of the blue members that were still semi conscious. "Oi, where am I suppose to be heading?" He questioned only for the teen to look fearfully up at him.


End file.
